


Uttaradhikari

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: Bijjaladeva thought Amarendra baahubali was his worst nightmare come true.He realizes he's so wrong,again!





	Uttaradhikari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



> 1.For team baahubali summertime challenge:week 4 vitarka
> 
> 2 This is from the pov of bijjaladeva.The scene and characters including mrinalini is from an unpublished mega AU (my dream project)that is being written by me.

The moment I saw her in the courtroom 3 days back,I couldn't believe my eyes.As though the lords have decided that bringing that brat baahubali with my great brother's face is not enough,now that worthless Maharani 's face is back to haunt me again.  
And sivagami..I took a deep breath in a futile attempt to quell the rage burning within me.The woman has taken an oath to never listen to me.She set off with the brat the very next day after the fiasco in courtroom;to bring back the lost princess of mahishmati with all the honours..my foot!

The creaking of the palace doors being opened broke my reverie.  
There she was..have to admit..she looks more regal in her stature than her common mother.She is accompanied by the brat who is beaming (obviously!) and my wife.  
The apple of my brothers eyes..MRINALINI. 

I decided to take my time and waited in the balcony overlooking the courtroom.i saw my bhalla joining sivagami and baahubali as they waited...but?..but the girl-though an exact replica of that common peasant girl looked different. There was such a strong familiarity in the way she walked,the way she looked..a disturbing familiarity that began to sting me badly.even the madira was not helping.

I saw the mahamantri and the old rajguru(when did this fool come?) saluting the girl.She ,however ,just gave a small nod and strode towards the throne..wait..THE THRONE??why was no one stopping her??

Even sivagami,bhalla and the brat looked confused. Only the old rajguru was tearfully smiling. 

A golden light emanated suddenly as the girl touched the throne,it was shocking. Was that MAGIC?  
I peered closely to see the stone throne turning back to gold..the way it was 25 years ago and all the akhandjyot lamps that had gone off after vikramadeva passed away lit up on their own!

Oh my! I staggered backwards as I saw Vikrama's golden portrait appear behind the throne (FROM WHERE?) and the girl was smiling triumphantly. 

Then..then it all came rushing to me.Ofcourse,as my dearest mother and all the holy saints in the yajna had proclaimed,she was the blessing to the age old curse on mahishmati,the true heir to mahishmati--i gulped bitterly-RAJKUMARI MRINALINI-the real uttaradhikari of mahishmati.


End file.
